Lovesick
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: Shulk has been ambushed and Robin is kidnapped by a group of bandits. Shulk goes out looking for him but what happens when Robin is unexpectedly rescued by a depressed ex-soldier that vows to protect and love him? Will Robin choose him over Shulk? [Yaoi, Rape, Violence] [Cloud x Robin x Shulk Love Triangle] [Spin-Off of Forbidden Love]
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This story contains violence, rape, out of character, boy love, and profanity.  
_

* * *

 _"_ _No Robin! It's a trap!" Shulk yelled as he reached his arm out._

 _Robin gasped and whipped his head seeing a lance and a rain of arrows darting at him. A group of bandits came out from the ground and fired arrows towards Robin. Robin stood there with his mouth wide opened. His mind was racing. He hesitated and dropped his tome book on the ground._

 _"_ _NOOOOO!" Shulk shouted._

 _Shulk dashed over to Robin turning his body around and tackled him to the ground. Shulk used himself as a shield to protect Robin. The arrows pierced through his back stunning him. The lance flew through Shulk's hair barely missing his cheek. Shulk clenched his teeth and yelled in pain. Too many arrows were pierced into his back. Robin crawled over to his tome book. He whipped his head up once the bandit stomped on his book. He screamed once a pair of hands grabbed his hair from behind. He clenched his teeth and his eyes shut. He reacted too late. The bandits were tall, muscular, and had scars on their faces. Blood came out of Shulk's mouth. He breathed in heavily and hissed. He reached his arm out trying to grab his monado. He yelled in pain once a bandit stomped on his hand. Shulk turned his head seeing his lover struggling to break free from the bandit's grasp. A dirty cloth was shoved into Robin's mouth making him gag. The bandit laughed and punched Robin in the stomach making him choke. Then a bag was placed over Robin's head and his hands were bind behind his back. The bandits laughed and threw Robin into a wooden cage that was being dragged by horses._

 _"_ _RO-"_

 _Shulk coughed out blood. He felt his vision becoming blurry and turning black and white. He was lying on his side. He slowly reached his shaking arm out as the bandits took Robin away. The bandit laughed and fired another arrow into Shulk's chest. A tear rolled Shulk's cheek. Shulk fainted from blood loss. The bandits raised their weapons and started laughing. The bandit whipped the horses and the group left._

* * *

"ROBIN!" Shulk yelled as he sat up.

He panted heavily. Sweat was on his body. A bandage was wrapped around his stomach. He checked his surroundings realizing he was on a bed inside a white room. He took a deep breath and lied down. He yelped in pain once he felt sharp stings behind his back. That's when he remembered what happened to his lover. Shulk threw the covers off in frustration and tilt his head back with his mouth wide opened but he could not scream. He immediately stood out of bed ignoring the pain in his back and pounded his fist against the wall. He pressed his forehead against the wall thinking of himself as a failure. It happened so fast. Shulk had a vision at the very last minute when Robin was about to go home. In his vision, Robin was killed by arrows. Shulk placed his hands against the wall and looked down. So many emotions were going through his mind. He felt ashamed that he could not protect his lover. He was a failure. Shulk turned his head once the door opened. He turned his body seeing the young princess of Ylisse.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" Lucina cheered.

Shulk did not like that response.

"What do you mean? How long was I out?" Shulk said.

"At least two weeks…" Lucina said.

"W-What!?" Shulk gasped.

"Dark Pit has been watching over you." Lucina said.

"Lucina, forgive me…." Shulk said.

He clenched his fist.

"I failed to protect Robin…." Shulk whispered.

"You're not a failure Shulk…." Lucina said.

"It happened so fast! My vision came at the last minute!" Shulk said.

Lucina walked and placed her hands on Shulk's face. Shulk slightly blushed and his mouth was slightly opened. Lucina's fingertips were cold.

"Relax Shulk. Robin is still alive." Lucina said softly.

Shulk calmed down and nodded. Lucina removed her hands from Shulk's face.

"He's waiting for you to rescue him. We will rescue him together." Lucina stated.

"I just…I just can't forgive myself Lucina…" Shulk said.

"Stop thinking negative Shulk. Focus." Lucina said.

Shulk nodded.

 _"_ _I could have protected him by using shield or-! I wasn't thinking clearly!"_ Shulk thought.

Dark Pit entered the room and smiled once he saw Shulk out of bed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Its about time you woke up monado boy!" Dark Pit snickered.

Lucina turned her head.

"He's been watching over you ever since you passed out." Lucina said.

"I'm shocked you survived those arrows." Dark Pit said while popping his neck.

"I don't know how I'm going to find him…" Shulk said while looking down.

He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"That's a tough one." Dark Pit started and placed his hand on his chin. "He can be anywhere."

"He could be…" Shulk swallowed hard. "Dead…"

Dark Pit whipped the tip of his silver bow towards Shulk's chin.

"Don't think that way. You're losing it." Dark Pit said.

Shulk clenched his fist and nodded sternly.

"You're right! We will find him together!" Shulk cheered while raising his arm.

He yelped in pain and fell on one knee.

"First, let's wait until your back fully heals…" Dark Pit said rolling his eyes.

"But we need to find Robin right away!" Shulk declared.

"Bro, you will be an easy target if your wounds aren't fully healed." Dark Pit said.

"He's right Shulk." Lucina said.

* * *

 _4 weeks later._

Robin sobbed while shivering inside his dark cell. His bottom hurt from being raped by the bandits. He silently sobbed and shook his head feeling violated. The laughs and moanings were hauntings Robin's ears. He placed his hands on his ears. The moaning kept ringing in his ears. He was slammed on a table and had his clothes ripped apart. His arms and legs were pinned down by other bandits. Robin had tears rolling down his cheeks. He had dried blood on his neck. His left eye was black and swollen. Each time he fought back, the punishment was worse. He has no idea where he's located. He moved on his side and closed his eyes. He missed Shulk so much. The ground was cold. His cell was big and had skeletons from the last victims the bandits tortured. Robin's body was dirty and he had scars on his body. He tried falling asleep. His right eye shut opened once the cell door flung against the wall. Robin sat up and shook violently. He heard laughing and the sounds of footsteps getting louder. Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. He hugged his knees to his chest. The bandit took his time approaching Robin. He looked down at him. The bandit placed his hand on Robin's chin making him look into his eyes. Robin could see lust and evil in them. The bandit laughed and gripped Robin's hair. Robin winced in pain. The bandit tossed him making Robin fall violently on the ground. Robin coughed and got on his hands and knees. The bandit grabbed the back of Robin's neck and carried him over to the table. Robin had his face slammed on the table. He was forced on his knees. The bandit placed his hand on Robin's face. Robin clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. He bit his lip once the bandit began raping him. Tears streamed down Robin's face. He bit his lips so hard that it began to bleed. The table creaked violently. Robin felt his bottom hurting. The skin slapping together sickened him. He squeaked once the bandit slapped his bottom. Robin's tears renewed. The bandit grunted as he released inside Robin. He laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up you whore. There's four more coming to fuck you in the ass!" The bandit laughed.

Robin covered his face in shame.

"We will give you pleasant memories for you to remember!" The bandit sneered.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Robin cried.

Robin was turned around on his back and had his legs forced apart. The two bandits in front of him tired his hands down. He had a blindfold over his eyes and a ball was shoved into his mouth.

"What a filthy whore." The bandit said. "He's not a virgin anymore."

"AHHH!"

The bandits whipped their heads once their comrade fell down limp. Robin spit the ball out.

"Who's there!?"

Robin sobbed once he heard blades clashing together and screams of pain. He heard another body fall limp.

"Oh goddesses…" Robin murmured.

He whimpered once he heard a sword being pierced through the bandit. He heard blood dripped and splattering on the floor or walls.

"These sick fucks…"

Robin's mouth slightly opened once he heard a soft voice. He kept his guard up though. He was too afraid to remove the blindfold. He twitched once he felt fingertips touching his bruises on his flesh.

"This is wrong. How could they do this to you…"

Robin swallowed hard and slowly removed the blindfold seeing a young man with spikey blonde hair. It was still too dark to see anything. His eyes widened once he saw how big his blade was. Robin covered his face and sobbed.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" Robin pleaded.

The swordsmen lit the cell up. He caressed Robin's cheek making his mouth slightly open. He removed his hands from his face. The blonde closed his eyes feeling disgusted from seeing Robin's wounds on his body. Robin was skinny and dirty. He could finally see the man's face. He had sky blue eyes and black clothes. He looked like a soldier from a different dimension. Robin looked into his eyes seeing hurt.

"You still look beautiful." He said softly.

"B-Beautiful!?" Robin gasped. "W-Who are you!?"

"I know so much about you Robin…." He said.

Robin got off the table and grabbed the blade from the dead bandit. The soldier stepped forward unafraid.

"W-Why d-did you s-save me!?" Robin stuttered. "H-How do you know my name!?"

"Robin please…" He grunted once the tip of the blade was against his chin. "Robin…"

Robin's body shook violently as well as the blade he was holding. He felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. For some reason, something was telling him not to harm the soldier.

"Kill me if you must…" He said calmly.

Robin yelled and threw the blade against the wall.

"I can't! There's something telling me not to kill you!" Robin shouted.

The soldier shook his head and pulled Robin into an embrace. Robin was shocked. He slowly wrapped his arms around the soldier's back and gripped the fabric. It felt like he hugged the soldier before. Robin cried on the soldier's chest. The soldier placed his hand on Robin's hair and stroked it. He felt safe in the soldier's arms. After a while, the soldier knelt down on one knee and held Robin's wrist.

"I will protect you. I will be your knight in shining armor!" He declared. "I vow to protect, care, and love you Robin!"

Robin was lost in thoughts. He still kept his guard up. As far as he knows, this man could go against him any moment. Robin shivered violently.

"Use this."

The soldier wrapped a blanket around Robin's body.

"Thank you." Robin said.

The soldier nodded.

"P-Please…get me out of here…" Robin said.

The soldier picked up Robin and carried him like a bride. Robin rested his head on the soldier's chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"W-What's your name?" Robin asked.

"My name….?" The soldier hesitated.

"Yes. I would love to know your name." Robin said. "You rescued me."

The soldier took a deep breath.

"When we arrive to my place, I will tell you." The soldier said.

Robin nodded. He feared he was making this man mad. Robin looked around seeing nothing but snow. He had no idea how far the bandits took him. He felt like crying. He couldn't describe the pain he felt in his heart. He wanted to hold Shulk so bad. He needed comfort. Robin closed his right eye letting a tear roll down his cheek. Shulk was probably dead. Weeks had past. After walking for hours, Robin was led inside a small cabin. He was placed down. The soldier closed the door and placed his blade against the wall. Robin looked around seeing a bed, fireplace, a chair next to the fireplace, a small kitchen, and a hallway. Robin walked over to the bed and sat down. He enjoyed the fire crackling. The soldier looked at Robin. He couldn't believe how cruel people were to torture his angel. Robin lied down and sighed. The soldier opened his closet and getting some pink pajamas. He placed them on the bed.

You can take a bath…" The soldier said.

Robin nodded and sat up.

"May I know your name now?" Robin asked curiously.

The soldier hesitated and licked his lips.

"My name is Cloud…." He finally said. "I'm an ex-soldier…"

"Ex-soldier?" Robin said.

Cloud sat next to Robin.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you!?" Cloud said.

"W-What!?" Robin gasped.

Cloud cupped Robin's face. Robin could see tears building up in Cloud's eyes.

"In my world Robin, you were taken from me…" Cloud said.

"W-What are you talking about!?" Robin said.

"You had amnesia. It's no wonder you don't remember anything…" Cloud sighed.

"What are you trying to say!? I'm so confused!" Robin said.

Cloud got off the bed and opened his drawer. He took out an old picture frame and handed it to Robin. Robin held the frame. His mouth dropped opened. It was a picture of him and Cloud together. Cloud was bent down while holding Robin that was on his back. Robin was so confused. He did not remember anyone named Cloud or this moment.

"It does not make sense…" Robin murmured.

"I love you Robin." Cloud finally said. "I love you so much!"

"P-Please….tell me everything I don't know!" Robin sniffed.

Cloud pulled Robin in a loving embrace. Robin squeezed Cloud's back.

"I went through many portals to search for you…" Cloud said.

"I was taken from you?" Robin said.

Cloud nodded and turned his body.

"You fell into a portal when I was ambushed. I never saw you again after that." Cloud said.

"A portal…?" Robin said.

Cloud sighed.

"When I was walking carelessly, then I heard a scream." Cloud started as he looked into Robin's eyes. "I knew it was you…"

Robin looked at the picture again. What lies has he been told? Could Shulk be hiding something if he's still alive? Or was this a setup? Robin's mind was filled with so many questions.

"I'll tell you the later. Please take a shower." Cloud said.

Robin nodded and got off the bed. He quietly walked over to the bathroom. Cloud placed his clothes next to the sink. Robin pecked Cloud's cheek as a thank you. Cloud blushed. He closed the door to let Robin have his privacy. Robin let the blanket drop on the floor. He walked over inside the shower. He turned the hot faucet and stepped back once he felt how cold it was. Robin waited until the water was hot. He raised his arms seeing bruises and cuts. He placed his hands against the wall letting the hot water relax his muscles. He rubbed his head and stretched his back. He opened his eye and looked down seeing the floor was dirty. His eyes were bloodshot red. His left eye was slightly opened. He wiped his body the scrubber and washed his hair. Cloud sat on his bed thinking. He was hoping he wasn't dreaming. He finally has Robin back in his life. He can fall in love all over again since he had amnesia. He turned his head once he saw Robin come out of the bathroom wearing his pink pajamas. Cloud smiled at Robin's appearance. He looked adorable. Robin sat next to Cloud and leaned his head on his shoulder. He felt refreshed. Cloud pulled Robin on his lap. Robin blushed making Cloud chuckle. Robin shyly wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. Maybe certain moments and conversations might trigger his memory back.

"It feels good to hold you again." Cloud whispered.

"So we've been together for some time and I don't remember…." Robin said.

"You were struck by some magic. I remember the magic hitting you and the back of your head slammed into a pole. That's when you fell into a portal." Cloud said.

"Do you know where we are?" Robin said.

"Some place called Gaur Plain…" Cloud said.

"What!? It snows in Gaur Plain!?" Robin said. _"Something's suspicious..."_

"No idea. I just read the sign." Cloud said.

Robin yawned.

 _"_ _Maybe I can ask Shulk's friends for help if I see them…"_ Robin thought _. "As far as I know, this man could be lying to me..."  
_

"Why don't you go to sleep Robin." Cloud said.

Robin nodded and crawled into bed. Cloud tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks for rescuing me." Robin murmured. _"Probably just being nice to me so he can try to have sex with me..."_

Cloud smiled and lied next to Robin. He kicked off his shoes and stared at the ceiling. Robin faced away from Cloud. He gasped once he felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer. He warmly smiled and held Cloud's hands. In his mind he felt insecure. The picture really meant nothing to him. Maybe this is a setup Cloud might pull. Tomorrow Robin will try to find Shulk's friends and hopefully return home.

* * *

 _Next day._

"Hey Shulk! We're bringing Pikachu with us!" Lucina said.

"What? Why?" Shulk said.

"She can probably track Robin down with his scent." Lucina said.

"Pikachu is a dog?" Shulk raised an eyebrow.

Pikachu jumped on Lucina's shoulder and yawned.

"Who else is coming with us?" Shulk said.

"I am!" Dark Pit happily said.

Shulk reached into his pocket once his cell began beeping.

"Yes?" Shulk answered.

"Hey Shulk! It's great to hear from you again! We heard what happened…" Sharla said.

"I'm alright now! I'm not dead yet!" Shulk replied.

"Juju and I are looking out. We doubt Robin is here in Gaur Plain but you may never know…." Sharla said.

"Thanks Sharla. We need all the help we can get." Shulk said.

"Juju and Reyn say hi." Sharla.

Shulk laughed.

"Tell them I said hi to!" Shulk replied.

"Alright! I'll call you later if I see anything. Fiora misses you so much by the way." Sharla.

"Fiora…" Shulk murmured.

Sharla hang up.

"Ready to move out?" Dark Pit said.

Pikachu jumped out the window.

"Well, Pikachu was getting impatient…." Lucina said.

"Move out." Shulk said.

* * *

Robin yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes. He turned his head and gasped once he realized Cloud wasn't with him. He checked his surroundings realizing he was still in the same room. He sighed in relief realizing he wasn't taken from Cloud. He turned his head seeing steam under the door. Robin smiled. The door opened and a cloud of steam came out. Robin chuckled and pretended he was asleep. He turned on his side. Cloud came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his closet deciding on what to wear. Robin peeked his eyes opened for a sec getting a good look at Cloud's muscular back then closed them once Cloud turned his head. Cloud shrugged then turned his back looking for underwear. Robin smirked and quietly got off the bed without making any noise. He snuck behind Cloud and yanked his towel off making him gasp. Robin laughed hysterically and ran off swinging the towel above his head.

"ROBIN!"

Cloud blushed and used the closet door to cover himself. He quickly pulled his black boxers on.

"I knew you were looking and I'm going to get you!" Cloud happily said.

Cloud shut the door and chased after Robin. Robin laughed and tried as fast as he could. He ran passed the hallway and trapped himself with the kitchen. Robin was on the other side. Cloud followed every movement Robin was running to. Robin finally ran and Cloud tackled him to the floor. Both males chuckled. Robin panted and felt Cloud tap his nose. Robin's mouth slightly opened once he looked into Cloud's eyes. Cloud leaned his head down and caught Robin's lips. Robin was shocked at first but returned the kiss. The kiss was gentle and passionate. Robin snuck his hands under Cloud's chest. Cloud slightly blushed and moved his lips to Robin's neck. Robin lightly moaned feel teeth biting into his flesh. Cloud bit harder until teeth marks were shown. He licked and sucked on the mark. The mark was dark red. Both males got off each other and held hands. Robin turned his head seeing the mirror. He felt guilty inside. Shulk would go crazy if he saw that love mark.


	2. Chapter 2

_A few hours later…._

Robin shook his head and shut his eyes tight. He placed his hands on his ears in frustration. Cloud was outside hunting some deer. Robin grunted and stood out of bed. He walked over to Cloud's closet looking for clothes he could wear. He found some black sweater and white trousers. He quickly put them on. He saw snow boots and put them on surprised they fitted him. Robin turned his head thinking clearly. He needed to find Shulk's friends. He walked over to the door and left Cloud's cabin. Robin looked around. The area did not look like Gaur Plain one bit. Robin clenched his fist. He knew Cloud was lying to him. He turned his head and angrily kicked the door that created a small dent. Robin huffed and walked away not knowing where he was going. He made a best guess where to walk to. All he saw was a never ending of trees and snow falling down. It was overcast outside. Robin looked up seeing the sky was gray. His nose began to turn red. Robin shouted out his lover's name but his voice echoed. It was dead silent outside. Only the sound of the wind blowing could be heard. Robin felt hopeless. He felt tears building up in his eyes. He hugged himself and continued walking. He helplessly yelled out Shulk's name. After walking for 30 minutes, Robin collapsed on his knees crying. He yelled out Shulk's name on top of his lungs. He was lost and alone. He gasped once he heard growling. He immediately stood up wondering where the growling was coming from. He yelled once he was pounced on the ground. A group of wolves attacked him. The pack bit both of his wrist and were tearing his flesh off. Robin screamed in pain. Blood was staining the snow. Robin tried yanking his arms away. He cried and tried punching the wolves off. He yelped in pain once they began biting his ankles. Robin felt intense pain on his body.

"ROBIN!"

Robin turned his head seeing Cloud dashing over. Cloud hollered and swung his blade. The wolves jumped back and growled at Cloud. The wolves surrounded him. Robin was too stunned to move. His wrist was bleeding. Some flesh was torn off his arm. Robin lied there hopelessly. Cloud swung his blade once the wolf tried pouncing on him. The wolf whimpered and ran away. Another wolf jumped on Cloud's back and bit his shoulder. Cloud yelped and grabbed the wolf's neck. He held the wolf in the air and squeezed its neck until he heard a crack. Cloud dropped the wolf. The herd finally ran away. Cloud placed his blade behind his back and dashed over to Robin. He got on his knees and held Robin in his arms. Robin opened his eyes and looked away in shame. Cloud had a frown on his face. Cloud was wearing his black uniform he wore when he was in Soldier.

"Why…?" Cloud murmured.

Robin could tell he hurt Cloud. He was lost in words. He raised his arm and stroked Cloud's cheek. Cloud held Robin's bloody hand. Robin was back inside Cloud's cabin. He placed him on the bed. He ran into his bathroom and got some bandages.

"Why Robin…?" Cloud whispered.

Robin lied there saying nothing. Guilt filled his mind. Cloud took a deep breath and treated Robin's wounds.

"I'm sorry…" Robin said.

Cloud stroked Robin's cheek.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

Robin said nothing. He looked down.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you…?"

Robin raised his head in shock. His eyes widen in horror.

"I knew it! You're still thinking about that arrogant, bastard, Shulk!"

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Robin! He stole you from me!"

Robin shook his head violently. How did Cloud know about Shulk?

"Please stop! I love him! You don't know anything about my Shulk!"

Cloud pounded his fist against the wall.

"Oh, I do! He took you from me!"

Robin began to cry and stood up. His face was stained with tears.

"NO! This is a trap! You only saved me just to get revenge!"

Cloud felt his heart shatter. Robin sobbed and tried running to the door. Cloud quickly got up and tried holding him in place. The tactician moved his body violently and cried out his lover's name.

"No! No! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Please, just calm down Robin…"

Robin sobbed.

"Let me go! Help! Help! SHUUUUUUUULK!"

Cloud turned Robin around and embraced him. Robin buried his face into Cloud's chest and continued sobbing. Cloud felt guilty inside. He had to give Robin time to recover. He was hurt. The ex-soldier rubbed Robin's back.

"Please forgive me Robin…"

Robin gripped the fabric of Cloud's black shirt. Cloud lifted Robin's chin. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears. Robin had a baby face. Cloud loved his brown eyes. He wiped the tears off his face using his thumbs.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Cloud sat down and pulled Robin on his lap. The tactician rested his head on Cloud's chest. He began to calm down. Cloud took a deep breath.

"I'm terribly sorry Robin. I just missed you." He said while resting his chin on Robin's head.

Robin gripped the fabric of Cloud's shirt.

"I thought I would never see you again." Cloud said. "I was so sad when you were taken from me…"

Robin lifted his gaze.

"How do you know about Shulk?" Robin sobbed.

Cloud sighed.

"We were partners before…" Cloud said. "After him and I got into an argument, we went our separate ways."

Robin said nothing.

"Please Robin, I want to start over. Now that your here, I can redeem myself and start again." Cloud said.

"I don't know Cloud. I heart belongs to someone else..." Robin replied.

"I see. Will you give me a chance to start over?" Cloud said.

Robin shook his head.

"I can't Cloud. I'm in love with Shulk! I can't betray him!" Robin said.

"Very well. Your mind is made up." Cloud said. "If you want, you can leave and go find him..."

Robin got off Cloud's lap. Cloud stood up and turned his body around.

"I still love you, Robin..." Cloud murmured.

Robin stood there for a brief moment. If he went outside, he would get kidnapped again or worse. He was thinking clearly. He should stay with Cloud. He had no idea where he was or how to get back home. Shulk might be dead also. He shook his head. What if Shulk was dead? He got shot multiple times before he got kidnapped. Shulk was probably dead then. His friends would not know how to find him either. Robin walked over and wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist. Cloud immediately turned his body around and embraced the tactician.

"Lets start over Cloud." Robin said.

* * *

Pikachu sniffed the ground. Dark Pit was following her.

"Pika! Pika!"

"You found something Pikachu!?"

Pikachu held up a tiny rock.

"Pikachu! This is no time to be playing around!"

Pikachu threw the rock at Dark Pit's face.

 _Beep. Beep._

Shulk picked up the phone.

"Its Shulk."

"Shulk! It's Sharla! Juju and I spotted a tall blonde haired male carrying someone that looked like Robin!"

"Are you sure it was Robin?"

"We think it was. He has white hair right? We only saw white hair and he was wearing a black cloak."

Shulk shook his head.

"That could have been anyone Sharla."

"Well, we're going to investigate. That blonde mail looked like a skilled swordsmen. We'll give you an update later."

"Thanks Sharla."

Sharla hung up.

* * *

 _Author's note: If you have any ideas, feel free to use them.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Robin looked at himself in the mirror. The tactician's jacket was white and the symbols were red. He smiled at himself.

"Your height is really adorable." Cloud said.

Robin was by Cloud's chest. He looked up.

"You're tall." Robin chuckled.

"Just five foot seven." Cloud said.

Robin pushed Cloud to sit down and climbed on his lap. Cloud blushed and held him in his arms.

"Can I kiss you?" Cloud whispered.

Robin looked away.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving me." Robin said.

He leaned his head forward and kissed Cloud's cheek. Cloud blushed. Both males had their lips just inches away.

"Thanks for coming back in my life." Cloud whispered into Robin's ear.

Cloud held Robin's hand and compared their hand sizes. Robin had tiny hands.

"I remember these cowards that were harassing you. Whenever they saw me, they would run." Cloud laughed.

"Do you mind explaining how we met?" Robin said.

"Yes. You're the one that saved my life and I want to take you out right now." Cloud said.

"Where to?" Robin said.

"Someplace nice." Cloud replied.

 _"I know he's lying..."_ Robin thought. _"My memory would have came back by now and I find it suspicious how he changed the subject when I asked how we met."_

Cloud kissed Robin's forehead.

 _"I need him to trust me. I don't want him going back to that showoff, Shulk!"_ Cloud thought.

* * *

Pikachu rolled on her back while eating a rice ball. Lucina watched Dark Pit fly around searching for Robin and looking out for danger. Shulk's mind did not trigger any visions yet.

"Do you know where were at?" Lucina said.

"Some place called…"

Shulk read the map.

"Caldisla…"

"Caldisla!? That's where Edea and Pope Agnes are!" Lucina said.

"Who are they?" Shulk asked.

"Legends!" Lucina replied. "I always wanted to battle Edea!"

 _"_ _I thought Edea lived in Eternia? And Pope Agnes lived in Norende with Tiz?"_ Dark Pit thought.

Pikachu's ears flopped back once Dark Pit crashed into a tree. Pikachu laughed. Shulk sighed and sat down hugging his legs.

"I miss him so much." Shulk said.

"I miss him too." Lucina said.

"I remember the first time we met." Shulk said.

"Robin told me you were in one of those motorcycles and crashed into an ancient building once you saw him." Lucina chuckled.

Shulk laughed.

"That's true. He looked adorable from far away." Shulk said.

Pikachu ran over to Dark Pit and tapped his wings with her heart shaped tail.

"Thanks Pikachu." Dark Pit muffled.

Shulk's phone rang.

"Must be Sharla again." Shulk said.

Shulk opened his phone.

"Sharla?"

"Hey Shulk, can you describe what Robin is wearing?"

"He's wearing a black jacket, brown boots, and has white hair. He's also five foot two."

"Oh. Never mind then. I thought I saw him for a sec…"

"Who did you see?"

"I almost mistaken him for you. He was tall, had spikey blonde hair, and wore some black uniform."

"Haha! That's defiantly not me Sharla!"

"Well, I guess that wasn't Robin then…"

Shulk swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What do you mean….?"

"I do see someone with white hair and he's holding hands with that tall blonde."

"….Is he short?"

"Yes. That's a little man I see! Juju is saying that's Robin…"

"Wait a second, did you just say, _holding hands_?"

"Yes. Now they're kissing."

Silence.

"Shulk, you okay? Shulk? Hello?"

Shulk sat there in silence. Lucina immediately took the phone.

"Sharla, it's Lucina. Can you tell me what that supposed Robin is wearing?"

"He appears to be wearing some white jacket with red symbols and he is wearing brown boots."

"I see…."

Lucina thought for a moment. Robin might have got his clothes removed when he was kidnapped and was later on rescued by someone else.

"What's your location?"

"Its not Gaur Plain! Its cold over here and I can't identify where were located!"

Pikachu was flying around with Dark Pit.

"Since when could you fly?"

Pikachu shrugged. Her tail was spinning in circles and making helicopter noises.

"Anyways we will give you an update if that's Robin or not. Sharla out!" Sharla said.

Shulk had worry all over his face.

"Don't be ridiculous Shulk. Robin would never cheat on you." Lucina said. "That person she's describing is probably someone else."

* * *

Juju was looking through his binoculars.

"That's Robin but I don't know who that swordsmen is." Juju said.

Sharla looked through her sniper scope.

"He does not look familiar. I feel like I've seen him before." Sharla said. "Either way, lets follow them."

"That swordsman does look like he's guarding Robin." Juju said. _"Wait, what did she just say? That did not make any sense..."_

"Keep your voice down!" Sharla said.

"Wait a sec..." Juju said.

He carefully looked through the binoculars again examining the tall blonde swordsmen.

"Sharla, it's him!" Juju whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sharla replied.

Juju removed his binoculars and crouched down.

"Its that psychopath that is overly obsessed with Robin!"

"You don't mean..."

"Yes..."

"Oh no..."

"How does Robin not know who he is!?"

"He suffers from amnesia. Remember when he was trying to put Robin against Shulk in the past?"

"Yes. Those two got into a fight. Cloud never stood a chance..."

"He's trying to kidnap Robin. He does not really love him. He just loves his beauty..."

"Robin is already kidnapped. Cloud is trying to brainwash him."

"They're entering a cafe..."

"A cafe in the middle of nowhere!? How are they not closed or out of business!?"

* * *

Cloud and Robin held hands as they walked together.

"I'm just happy you're here with me Robin." Cloud said.

Robin nodded. He decided not to mention Shulk or any of his friends to Cloud. Robin had a plan to escape. He would use the bathroom then try to escape from the window. Hopefully there's a window in the bathroom where they were heading to. Sharla and Juju were following from behind. Juju looked through his binoculars again. He watched the two males enter and saw Robin walk into the men's bathroom. Sharla and Juju ran behind the building. There was a window.

"Maybe you can break it?" Juju said.

Sharla broke the window using her rifle. Robin shut the door and locked it. He quickly ran inside and saw the window was shattered. The tactician grunted and jumped up. He grabbed the two bars that were next to the window and lifted himself up. He looked down and saw Sharla and Juju. He smiled and felt relieved that Shulk's friends found him.

"Robin!" Sharla and Juju said.

Robin fell down and landed on his feet.

"I'm happy to see you two!"

"Come on! Lets go before that psychopath discovers you're missing!"

Juju blew into his silent whistle. A mechon vehicle came out of nowhere. The group jumped into the vehicle.

"Step on it!" Robin said.

Juju stomped on the gas and drove off. He was driving in circles and zigzag lines.

"Why are you driving in circles?" Sharla said. _"Since when could you drive?"_

"The tires are leaving tracks! He could easily track us down! I'm trying to fool him!" Juju said.

"Good point." Robin said.

"Let me contact Shulk." Sharla said.

Shulk's phone began to ring. He picked it up.

"Sharla?"

"Shulk! We found Robin!"

"You did!? Let me speak with him!"

Sharla handed the phone to Robin.

"S-Shulk!?"

"Robin! Its great to hear your voice again! I literally thought I would never see you again!"

"Me too! I thought you were dead! I was rescued by someone but I did not trust him..."

"The main thing is you're safe. Lucina is relieved that you're alive."

"Thanks Shulk and thanks to your friends for finding me."

"Anyways, I'll see you later Robin! I can't wait to see you in Colony 9!"

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

Shulk hung up.

"So who rescued you?" Sharla said.

"Some man named Cloud..." Robin replied.

Juju and Sharla wailed.

"W-What's wrong!?" Robin said.

"How did you escape from him!?" Juju said.

Robin felt his stomach drop.

"What do you mean?"

"He kidnapped you in the past! He was trying to make you go against Shulk when you had amnesia!"

"W-What..."

"Robin, you were missing for six months and Shulk was confounded when you remembered nothing..."

"How did I get amnesia?"

Juju turned his head.

"Cloud knocked you out."

Robin gulped.

"I knew he was lying to me..."

"Robin, do not believe anything Cloud tells you! He's obsessed with you!"

Robin scratched his head.

"I figured."

* * *

Cloud wondered what was taking Robin so long. He knocked on the men's bathroom and got no response. He knocked again and waited. Still no response. Cloud tried yanking the door opened and realized it was locked. He started worrying. The blonde asked the owner to unlock the door. The owner unlocked the door and stepped inside. The restroom was empty. Cloud stepped inside and looked around. Robin was nowhere in sight. He walked closer and saw the window was broken. Cloud growled. Robin either escaped or got kidnapped again. He unsheathed his sword and dashed out of the cafe. He kicked the door open and looked around. He noticed there were snow tracks but did not know which one to follow. There must have been three vehicles that went separate way. Cloud stabbed his sword down. He knew finding or keeping Robin wasn't going to be easy. He needed another plan. He needed to get rid of Shulk and his worthless friends.

* * *

 _Author's note: As much as I like you Lucina, Edea would kick your butt...:3_


End file.
